2015.01.26 - No More Laughs
A run down brick building that looks just like any other here in the Bowery is where the Joker currently seems to be set up. The Crown Prince of Crime is standing in a large, dirty, empty room -- a room that may have at one time been a machine shop from the industrial debris laying about. Around him are about a half dozen of his henchmen, all looking on as he explains some sort of plan. It looks like from the pictures tacked to the cork board behind him that they are planning to kidnap a wealthy heiress. Joker was Batman's number one prey ever since six months ago. The man was caught, but one of the few things that was actually predictable about the Joker was he never stayed in Arkham long. Whether a guard found evidence that may have taken the man to trial then left everyone so confused no one was sure what to do with him, giving an orderly Stockholm Syndrome like in the case of Dr. Harleen Quinzel, or just a typical escape the Joker always found a way out. Since he crippled Batgirl, Batman had left several means open to track Joker. Finally getting a hit on one of them Batman was a building over from the empty machine shop that the Joker was held up. In the Dark Knight's hands were a pair of binoculars that he flipped over to a heat vision mode. He wanted confirmation if the clown prince of crime was alone or not. Getting feint heat signature from many made Batman's eyes narrow. He could have called in for help, but it was personal. This time whatever happened the man was going to go in alone. First, he wanted to see if Joker was going to give some kind of clue to what his next plan was going to be. The Joker is entirely oblivious to Batman's arrival and surveillance. The villain continues to walk his henchmen through the crime that he is planning, and if Batman has deployed any sort of listening device he will be able to pick up the following, "...I don't care if you make a lot of noise pulling this off, I'd RATHER you not encounter the Batman since he has a way of ruining every good joke and none of you have the brains to handle him right. Just go in, grab the girl, and get out. Once she is back here at base, you will be handsomely rewarded." Perhaps he's using mercenaries and not his usual cadre of maniacs. Batman moved closer and pulled out a listening device. He heard the speech about grabbing a girl. Looking over a building he picked a window that was shrouded in the most shadows. Opening it slowly he slipped inside and stayed in the darkness. Unlike his encounter with Slade, Batman was going to kept his one quiet. The plan was to get the Joker, spare the others if need be. They weren't going to be as big of a threat as the Clown Prince, not in the long term scope of things anyway. The Joker seems to be wrapping up his briefing of his mooks as he says, "Now, go get to it." He then turns away as the men rise to their feet, and head to a door that leads outside. The Joker, for his part, walks over to a side door and opens it. He slips through, and from the angle Batman is at, he can see the Joker walking down a flight of stairs. Slipping back out he moved toward the flight of stairs. Once above it Batman dropped down. The only hint Joker had of his company was the large shadow in the shape of a bat that was descending downward toward him. Batman wanted Joker to know he as there and his sights were solely on the clown prince. As Batman lands at the top of the stairs, Joker turns, grins up at him, and then takes off down a hallway at the bottom of them. The Joker laughs and laughs as he runs, calling, "A little lost batty boy?" He is not being quiet or subtle, occasionally knocking tables and things over in his path to make it more difficult to chase him. There were no words from Batman. Every obstacle was challenged head on and it didn't slow him much. Joker could tell tonight the Dark Knight was like a blood hound and he just got on the scent. There was a new fire and determination within him as he kept after the Joker. Pulling out his grappling gun he tried taking the shot to snare Joker. The Joker had been about to duck into another room when Batman pulled out his grappling gun, and the Joker slammed into the door, bouncing off of it as Batman fired. The Joker cursed, then tripped and fell as the gun tangled his legs. But, the Joker is not without his own little tricks. He digs into one of the pockets of his coat, pulls out a glass capsule of some sort, and throws it hard at the ground. A cloud of yellow colored smoke rises up, hopefully obscuring him from Batman for a few moments. The cloud did stop him, however Batman wasn't without an ace up his sleeve. Since he snagged Joker Batman started to retract the grapple gun. Worst case scenario Joker would have been dragged into his own chemical trick. Best case scenario Joker would have been brought to him. The Joker seems to be somewhat immune to the gas concoction that he has released and as Batman starts to drag him through it, he draws out a serrated knife, and hacks away at the cord that's gotten him all tied up. He eventually cuts through it, and then is up and off again, cackling madly, "You'll have to do better than that, Batman to catch me!" Running quickly Batman was back on the hunt. Trying to move quickly when he had a good angle Batman tried a jump kick centered toward Joker's back. He was getting sick of the chase. The man wanted to end it. That cackling was just another taught. Remembering how Barbara looked in that chair, determined yet slightly broken pushed Batman to move faster. The Joker goes down in a pile at being kicked in the spine and yells, "What did you do THAT for you jerk?" He skids a couple of feet down the hallway, and works to pull himself up quickly. He knows he is not much of a match for Batman in a close quarters fight. "You killed Batgirl," Batman said in a low voice. The tone was something Joker never heard before. Moving quickly he tried to bury his shoulder into Joker. The grey of Batman's body suit showed as it peaked out from the black cape and cowl. There was black gauntlets and boots on his person. Batman knew that if he had Joker in a close quarters fight the clown wasn't going to be laughing. The Joker gets shoulder charged, and driven into the ground. But, he still has a knife on him. He attempts to jab Batman with the weapon as he asks, "Who?" It would seem he doesn't really remember killing anyone lately. Batman moved back, but the knife grazed his left arm. Seeing that he was cut anyone Batman grabbed at that wrist and tried to twist. If Joker was disarmed, great. If his wrist broke then that would have been better. Again, this was not a Batman that was interested in the cat and mouse game. This was an angry Batman. One that wanted to pay Joker back in kind for what happened to Barbara Gordon. The Joker gives up the knife before his wrist is broken, and then takes a hard swing at Batman's face. He kicks. He attempts to wriggle out of the very angry Batman's grasp. The Joker seems to not want to be held by the Bat any longer. "Do you really mean that? I ACTUALLY killed one of the Bat people you have hanging around with you?" Hearing the crunch of that broken bone was satisfying on some level to Batman. The swing was taken and Batman went back from the blow, but not before giving another twist to the already broken wrist. Staggering back thanks to the kick Batman settled himself then started to go after the Joker again. "YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID!" the scream was loud, primal and full of anger. Grabbing at the Joker he hoisted the clone up then slammed him into a wall. Glaring at the Joker the clown prince would have seen the fury of anger in a normally calculating face. "Oh, no, I really don't. It seems to have..." and here the Joker starts to giggle, "Slipped my mind!" And off he goes again, holding his wrist as he sprints away, cackling madly. He releases his busted wrist for a moment and digs into his coat again, pulling out some other device to use on the Batman chasing after him. Sprinting after Joker Batman readied three batarangs. They went from his belt into his hand. They were more like shurikens than batarangs. Each were sharp enough to pierce flesh, but not big enough to puncture something vital. Running after the Joker he was ready for whatever counter attack the clown had ready. "I do love our little jogging partnership here, but, I really must be going!" Joker calls, before tossing another capsule of something onto the ground behind him. This concoction is an oily substance, meant to make the floor slippery and difficult to navigate. Tossing two batarangs he was trying to nail the Joker. Unfortunately as best as Batman could get over the slick substance it still caught him toward the end. The man wavered, fell and went into a roll to keep himself from falling. Joker did get at least a few extra moments from it. Maybe that would have been enough. The Joker gets tagged in the shoulder by one of the batarangs, but otherwise is able to duck away down a side hallway. The moments he gains give him enough time to hop into his own car -- a beat up looking panel van -- and take off into the Bowery proper. His laughter follows in his wake. Getting up quickly Batman went to a window then let out a scream full of anger before punching out a window. Moving back down into the building. Moving out with determination he looked to where the van went. "This isn't over," he growled. Category:Log